looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
New Looney Tunes
New Looney Tunes is an American television show that ran for five seasons. The show is still airing on television on Cartoon Network and Boomerang with reruns. Plot The show follows the wacky adventures of Bugs Bunny and friends. Main Characters Bugs Bunny One of the main characters of the show apperances 115 Daffy Duck One of the main characters of the show and a rival of Bugs apperances 115 Porky Pig One of the main characters of the show who is a stuttering and shy pig apperances 111 Lola Bunny The tomboyish girlfriend to Bugs is rather athletic but a bit dim witted apperances 112 Road Runner Possibly the fastest creature on earth always finds a way to outwit his foe Wile E. Coyote apperances 114 Wile E. Coyote A coyote whose plans are always foiled by the Road Runner and never has good luck apperances 115 Sylvester A cat that always tries to catch and eat Tweety or Speedy Gonzales apperances 110 Taz A Tasmanian Devil that is completely crazy and will eat almost anything apperances 97 Tweety A yellow canary that tries to not get eaten by Sylvester apperances 109 Minor Characters Bosko apperances 5 Cool Cat apperances 4 Mark Anthony apperances 14 Pussyfoot apperances 14 Pepe Le Pew apperances 36 Elmer Fudd apperances 53 Cecil Turtle apperances 4 Barnyard Dawg apperances 23 Foghorn Leghorn apperances 19 Yosemite Sam apperances 34 Marvin the Martian apperances 22 Penelope Pussycat apperances 30 K-9 apperances 8 Granny apperances 39 Michigan J. Frog apperances 4 Count Bloodcount apperances 2 Witch Hazel apperances 7 Yoyo Dodo apperances 14 Sylvester Jr. apperances 48 The Goofy Gophers apperances 51 Pete Puma apperances 28 Charlie Dog apperances 9 Egghead Jr. apperances 2 Little Beeper apperances 4 Slowpoke Rodriguez apperances 16 Foxy apperances 1 Ralph Wolf apperances 6 Sam Sheepdog apperances 6 Rocky apperances 11 Mugsy apperances 11 Beaky Buzzard apperances 5 Henry Hawk apperances 7 Toro the Bull apperances 12 Episodes Season 1 ep.1 The Pilot ep.2 Daffy and the Duckboy's ep.3 To the Grand Canyon ep.4 Porky's Chicken Shock ep.5 Warts and a green face ep.6 The great race ep.7 Case of a Chase ep.8 Bad Hare Day ep.9 Dodo's R Us ep.10 Hare to Hire ep.11 Cactus Run ep.12 Missing Sylvester Season 2 ep.13 Great Grand Race part 1 ep.14 Great Grand Race part 2 ep.15 Bugs and the Girlfriend ep.16 Barnyard VS. Foghorn ep.17 Roadrunner! ep.18 Story of Bugs Bunny ep.19 The Alien Invasion ep.20 Giving Up ep.21 Halloween ep.22 The after Party ep.23 A coyote and a rabbit ep.24 Breaking Out ep.25 Daffy Duck a true story ep.26 My Car! ep.27 The Daffy Game Show ep.28 Bosko and Bugs ep.29 Le Love ep.30 Yoyo to a Dodo ep.31 Christmas ep.32 Bull's Eye Season 3 ep.33 A Bulldog and a Kitten ep.34 I'm Tweety Pie ep.35 Daffy Duck's Day Off ep.36 Won by a Hare ep.37 Rematch ep.38 Elmer Fudd Night club owner ep.39 Lola's Big Day ep.40 Bugs Big Day ep.41 Bonjuer Penelope ep.42 Dreams ep.43 The Easter Bunny ep.44 Granny's Homemade Pie ep.45 Yosemite,Yosemite ep.46 Duck Season ep.47 Rabbit Season ep.48 I'm Still here Penelope! ep.49 Bugs Bunny Vs.Taz ep.50 Egghead Jr.episode ep.51 My little Kitten ep.52 Rocky and Mugsy Return ep.53 Sylvester and Tweety ep.54 Wabbit Choas ep.55 Good Game Season 4 ep.56 Roadrunner to the North Pole ep.57 Wile E. Coyote to the South Pole ep.57 The Great Cool Cat ep.58 Daffy Duck Astronaut ep.59 Heir of the Hare ep.60 Wabbit Hunting ep.61 Sylvester Jr. ep.62 Roadrunner Switch a roo ep.63 Drive Thru Trouble ep.64 Sing! ep.65 Valentines Day ep.66 Revenge of the Dodo ep.67 Roadrunner Speedius Fastius ep.68 Wile E. Coyote Hungarius eat anthythingius ep.69 Sherlock Bunny ep.70 The day I met Lola ep.71 Total Harecutters ep.72 A Singing Frog ep.73 Spooky Halloween Tales ep.74 Speedy the Fastest ep.75 Daffy the Judge ep.76 Elmer Troubles ep.77 The Christmas Special ep.78 Thy Duck ep.79 That Day ep.80 Happy New Year! ep.81 Daffy the Baseball player ep.82 One Kiss from Pepe Le Pew Season 5 ep.83 Mark Anthony and Pussyfoot ep.84 Daffy the President ep.85 Welcome to Kentucky Doc ep.86 Across the Ohio ep.87 Porky's New Dog ep.88 Barnyard Dawg pet of Porky ep.89 St. Patrick's Day ep.90 Another Rabbit-Turtle Race? ep.91 Daffy's Valentine ep.92 My Opera ep.93 I am Foxy ep.94 Michigan J. Frog the Return ep.95 Elmer Season ep.96 Marvin the Martian Wanted dead or alive ep.97 In to Australia Doc ep.98 Bugs the Karate Master ep.99 Wile E. Coyote True Biography ep.100 The 100th episode! ep.101 Late ep.102 Thanksgiving ep.103 Daffy The King ep.104 Duck Dodgers ep.105 Merry Christmas! ep.106 Looney Tunes WW2 ep.107 K-9 the Awesome Dog ep.108 Luck of the Irish ep.109 Long Week ep.110 Water ep.111 Spring Break ep.112 Daffy Basketball Player ep.113 Day Dream ep.114 Wile E. Coyote and Roadrunner ep.115 The End Notes *Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and Wile E. Coyote are the only characters to appear in all of the episodes. *Season 1 was the shortest season. *Daffy Duck's Day off is a parody of Ferris Bueller's day off. *Season 5 was the longest season. Category:Shows Category:Looney Tunes